Secret Crush
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: While cleaning out Marshall's attic, Fionna finds something Marshall claims to be for his girlfriend he had before the Mushroom War. New feelings are revealed. Rated T for swearing.


**I am in a new story mode. So here is a one shot. Well, if you guys want me to write more, I can. But up until that time this is a oneshot. I own nothing.**

* * *

Fionna and Cake were at Marshall Lee's cave. He needed help cleaning out his attic. It was boring, but amazing if they found something cool.

"Hey Marshall! What is this?" Fionna asked. She held up a piece of paper. Marshall took it.

He hesitated. "Umm... It was a song I wrote for my girlfriend before the Mushroom War." he said.

"Can we hear it?" Fionna asked.

"Umm... Sure. Come downstairs and you can hear it." he said. They went down stairs and Marshall put a tape in the stereo. He started to sing.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted , all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time, when we called it love but even the sun...

Sets in paradise...

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more f***ing love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before but all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time, when we called it love but even the sun...

Sets in paradise...

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more f***ing love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

...

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

Yeah, one more f***ing love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone."

He turned off the music.

"That was awesome." Fionna said. He looked so calm when he sang, he had closed his eyes and the words seemed to just come out of his mouth naturally.

"Thanks. Too bad she never got to hear it..." he said. He seemed a little bit nervous. What Fionna didn't know was Marshall didn't write that for his old girlfriend, he wrote it about her.

The attic was done so Cake spoke up. "Come on Fionna. It's getting late, lets go home." she said.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" Fionna asked.

"Sure. As long as your back before 2:00 AM." she said as she left.

"That was a really good song, Marshall. What was your girlfriend like?" Fionna asked. Marshall thought for a second.

"She was really brave, funny, and cute. She was a good fighter, also pretty smart. Well, she was smart at times, other times she didn't realize something that was REALLY obvious. She was younger then me. I think by four years." he said.

"She was fourteen? That is how old I am!" Fionna said happily.

"Yeah. Umm... What else? Oh yeah. She had buck teeth. She hated it but I thought it made her cuter." he said.

Fionna began to notice something. "What did she look like?" she asked.

"She had blue eyes and blond hair. She thought she was fat, but I think she is chubby cute. She was a tomboy, and loved swords." he said.

Fionna stepped closer to him, now that he was above the couch.

"Marshall. You never had a girlfriend before the war did you? You wrote that song about me." she said. The room was silent for a minute.

Fionna leaned in and kissed him. "Because I thought it was really sweet." she said.

"Alright. You caught me. I wrote that song last week." he said.

He pulled her small frame closer to him.

"I love you, Fi." he said. Fionna looked up at him.

"I love you too Marshall." she said. And they shared their first kiss as a couple. Before she left Marshall stopped her.

"What are you going to tell your cat?" he asked. Fionna smiled.

"Who said she has to know?" she asked.

"That-a-girl." he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll fly you home." he said.

He grabbed her wrists and picked her up.

The next day, while Cake was with M-Chro, Fionna went back over to Marshall Lee's. They did this a lot. Eventually Cake found out that the two were dating when she walked in on them kissing.

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

After a while Cake finally was okay with us dating. She said, and I quote, "I'm just happy you finally like someone other than PG. But if he even THINKS about biting you I will kill him."

So, I guess I can finally say, I have a boyfriend. Holy crap, I sound like a fricken girly girl.

* * *

**So that is that. If you want me to continue, I will, but if not you should read my other stories I am working on!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
